


Oh, and Apology accepted Alexander

by Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Balcony Scene, Fluff and Mush, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know how to tag very well, M/M, Malec, Malec deserves all the love, Malec trash I am, My hope for it anyway, One Shot, Working out feelings, and then fluff, happiness, start of relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec/pseuds/Cant_Help_But_Love_Malec
Summary: After Alec's behavior and treatment toward Magnus, he goes to apologize to him....Magnus however is far from impressed and makes Alec sweat a little, thus causing Alec to open up more to him...aka what I hope for the balcony scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moondance_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance_94/gifts).



> Hey all  
> so this is a one shot of the balcony scene...It is literally what I hope we get to see, though this may be a long shot...but couldn't wait till Jan 2nd to see how the scene would play out  
> so instead this happened!  
> Mostly this is dedicated to Moondance_94...who I hope enjoys this and even if this isn't what you had in mind...I hope it would at least put a smile on your face and helps improve your week...because you deserve it!!  
> xoxo enjoy it!

“Alec where are you going” Izzy said grabbing her brothers arm just as he was sneaking towards the exit. Alec looked down at her hand and back up at Izzy, far from amused as she continued to lecture him. “The institute is on lockdown. So you, going out to try and find Jace…by yourself I may add is literally the dumbest…”

“Iz, I’m not going to look for Jace” Alec said cutting his sister off, causing her to narrow her eyes.

“Really” She asked cocking an eyebrow. “Then where exactly are you going”

Alec opened his mouth, only to close it once more. All of a sudden getting fidgety as he started to stutter out words that made no sense.

“Right…look Alec I can’t allow you to leave. You can’t even properly lie to me…”

“It isn’t a lie” Izzy rolled her eyes causing Alec to sigh, knowing he had to tell her the truth. “I’m going to speak with Magnus…to apologize for how I acted towards him earlier.”

“That’s it” Izzy questioned not allowing Alec to break eye contact as she stared in his eyes.

“That’s it” Alec sighed out, looking right at his sister, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Izzy stayed quiet for a moment examining Alec, till eventually a big smile came across her face. Reaching out she grabbed Alec’s hands and swayed them side to side. “Aww big brother” Alec blushed pulling his arms away, rolling his eyes at Izzy as she just smiled at him. “Okay not only do I believe you, but I will also help you sneak out”

“Really” Alec looked to Izzy quickly, a bit shocked.

“Sure thing” Izzy said pulling Alec’s hand and leading him over to the elevators. “Go down to the basement…there is a door at the back of the room that will lead you outside, to the back of the institute. There you will have to climb the wall…but don’t worry there are a few bricks piled up at the end, that will give you enough leverage to get over it and…why are you looking at me like that?”

“How many times have you done this?” Alec asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Alec…there is no time to answer your silly questions” She said waving him off as Alec shook his head. “Anyway just go to the basement, give me 5 minutes to distract everyone so you aren’t caught…Good luck.”

“Thanks Iz, I really appreciate this” Alec said smiling at his sister.

“Anytime big brother” She said pushing him into the elevator. “Oh and try not to be too Alec while apologizing to Magnus, okay”

Alec pulled his eyebrows together but before he could question Izzy on what she exactly meant by that, the elevator doors closed as Izzy gave him one last smile. Alec followed Izzy’s instructions to a t, which were spot on and he was over the wall in no time. He then made his way to Magnus’s loft, trying to think of what he was going to say to him. Just hoping that he didn’t screw up whatever potential ‘thing’ there is between Magnus and him.

*

Magnus stood on his balcony as he swayed his arms along to the classical music blaring in his loft. Practicing his Capoeira, an ancient fighting style that looked more like a dance, than actual martial arts. He was trying to get lost in the music, while he concentrated his energy on the magic orb he was swirling between his hands. Magnus had read somewhere that exercise and music were used as stress relievers, and decided now was the best time to see if it were true, in actuality though Magnus was pissed. If being in a pissed off mood wasn’t bad enough, what made it worse was he was angry with Alec, that stupid, too cute for his own damn good, Nephilim.

Alec had been in a bitter (more than usual) mood, ever since Jace had left with Valentine which had caused Alec to literally take out his anger on everyone. From Lydia to Izzy and then to Magnus, each one of them eventually growing sick and tired of his childlike behaviour.

Magnus understood where Alec was coming from, he really did. He was no stranger to heartbreak and loss. Being alive for so long gave him a great understanding over those two emotions. Alec lost his parabatai to Valentine; on top of that, he had no control over the situation. You didn’t have to know Alec well, to know that he couldn’t cope well with those things. So when Alec had lost his cool and was subjective to outbursts, Magnus understood Alec’s reaction. What pushed Magnus over the edge however was when Alec had asked him to help track Jace, through their parabatai bond. A process Magnus knew would risk not only Alec’s life, but Jace’s as well. Something Magnus wasn’t comfortable in doing. This however just made Alec angrier at Magnus, who no longer had the patience for Alec’s tantrums and sure had no tolerance to stand around, and get yelled at. Alec’s ‘ _what do you want from me’_ was the last straw and Magnus’s last words to Alec were now running through his head.

_At the moment, nothing._

Magnus let go the magical orb between his hands, letting it escape up in sky as it exploded in the air, as he summoned up another one. Yes this was his therapy, to help clear his mind and ease the tension; he had to admit it helped a little bit though a cocktail would have numbed him by now. He usually turned to alcohol for these kinds of situations that left him fuming. The way he was feeling however, he knew if he drank, he would have too much and would end up calling Catarina. Catarina was a dear friend of his, and someone he knew he could pour his heart and soul out too. He also knew however that if he called, it would be to complain about Alec and what he had said and done. Knowing Catarina, she would be far from impressed and probably would never give Alec a real chance, knowing how she felt about shadowhunters; Magnus didn’t need to feed that fire anymore. So instead he turned to this. Advice from strangers in a magazine, music and exercise, standing on his balcony practicing capoeira, while sending off magical explosions once in a while, when his frustrations became too much for him to handle. At least the mundies would have a good show, thinking it were fireworks going off.

Magnus however quickly turned around when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him, only to see Alec standing there. Alec gave a small wave, blush evident on his face seeming more nervous than usual, as he started to stutter out an apology for barging in on Magnus. Magnus looked at him and then turned off the music, walking over to one of his chairs on the balcony, picking up his sweatshirt. He then turned back to face Alec as he zipped up the shirt. Alec blinked a couple of times before looking away blushing and then made his way out on the porch.

“Why are you here” Magnus asked, there was a bit of a bite to his tone, causing Alec to look at him, freezing in the spot he now stood in.

“I wanted to apologize to you Magnus…for my behaviour” Alec said tapping his fingers against his side, as Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Great…well I’m waiting” Magnus said looking to Alec crossing his arms, clearly being more hostile than Alec was used too.

Alec looked a bit taken aback, but then nodded. “Right…I was behaving like a huge asshole…”

“Yes, you were” Magnus cut in, as he glared at Alec.

Alec paused for a moment before swallowing and taking a deep breath. “I am sorry for that, for my behaviour and what I did and said to you…it was wrong of me”

Magnus stood there for a moment and then chuckled lightly clearly not amused, as he shook his head. That was the apology, seriously. Magnus wasn’t going to allow Alec to just say sorry and then move past this like it was nothing. He treated Magnus awfully, asking too much of him and then getting angry when he refused. Worse of all, he used Magnus as a verbal punching bag to let out his frustrations, well he wasn’t going to let Alec off the hook that easily.

“That’s great…umm is that all…because I am very busy and I have things to do, so if you could just…” Magnus said turning around about to go inside when Alec grabbed his arm.

“No. Wait Magnus, don’t walk away from me…please” Alec said, worry evident to his tone. “I’m not good at this…”

“Apologizing?” Magnus asked turning to face Alec while crossing his arms, trying to refuse the ache in his chest as he saw Alec’s hurt expression.

“No…expressing my feelings” Alec said as a blush spread across his cheeks. “Especially…to someone who I have…feelings for…” At this point Magnus features softened as Alec continued to struggle with his words. “By the angel…this is a lot difficult than I expected…”

“Alec…take a breath for me, okay” Magnus said stepping a bit closer as Alec looked at him once more and then nodded.

“I am so sorry, for everything Magnus…I lost Jace, who is someone who means the world to me….what makes it worse, is everyone is turning and pointing their fingers, calling him a traitor…and I can’t do anything for him…I can barely feel him and I myself am feeling lost and I’m not thinking straight myself…I just don’t know how to handle this situation without him…He’s my parabatai and I’m supposed to protect him…” Alec said, his voice sounding a bit strained.

Magnus unconsciously reached out for him, only to realize what he was about to do and hesitated, before dropping his hand on the ledge near Alec’s own. He wanted so badly to comfort him but also knew Alec wasn’t the touchy, feely type and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Especially at this moment, as he was finally opening up to Magnus.

“Alec, we’ll find him…” Magnus said trying to find some other way to comfort him.

“No, I am not saying this for him…I need you to understand…I just…I lost him” Alec huffed out seeming a bit frustrated now “what I mean is….I don’t want…I can’t lose you too…The only thing that makes sense in my world right now, is you…My days are way more bearable, knowing you’re around” Alec said taking a step closer to Magnus “Magnus I don’t want to screw this up…whatever this may be…This is all very new to me…but I know I don’t want to lose it…and by the angel I don’t want to ever make you feel, like you aren’t doing enough or not helping out enough…because you just being around me, helps out more than you can possibly know…when you’re around I don’t feel as lost…I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you…So I am so very sorry that I did…and for what I said and what I put you through” Alec said stepping closer bringing his fingertips to brush against Magnus, not taking his eyes off of Magnus, sincerity clearly written on Alec’s face. “I can’t apologize enough to you for my behaviour…other than to say, I regret my actions and for snapping at you…and for being so selfish…and I will do anything to make it up to you”

Magnus couldn’t help the butterflies flutter in his stomach, here was Alec not only apologizing but confessing his feelings and reaching out to Magnus. Here he was searching for comfort through Magnus’s touch; Alec was breaking down his walls and showing his vulnerability. Something Magnus didn’t think he would ever really see.

“Things are only going to get more chaotic darling…and I’m afraid this is just the beginning….So when things get crazy, don’t push me away…I’m here for you, always remember that” Magnus said as Alec couldn’t look away from Magnus, nodding at him. Soon a small smile appeared on Magnus’s face as he was ready to lighten the mood. “Oh, and Apology accepted Alexander” Magnus said smiling brightly to him now, placing his hand over Alec’s.

Alec looked down at their hands and smiled. “It sounds so good hearing you say that” Alec said practically letting out a sigh of relief. Magnus looked at him oddly, causing Alec to blush once more. “My name that is…my full name…I didn’t even realize how much I missed it, until just Alec started to come out your mouth”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh as Alec looked away trying to fight the blush, as Magnus then reached out to Alec’s jacket lapels, fixing it as he looked to him.

“You are so lucky I have a crush on you, _Alexander”_ Magnus stated, over exaggerating Alec’s name.

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled at his teasing, as the blush spreading across his cheeks. “No…I’m lucky I have a crush on someone with a heart of gold”

Magnus flirtatious smile was wiped away and replaced with a shy smile, as he looked to Alec and for the first time in a very long time he felt exposed but in the best way. As Alec looked at him so tenderly, that Magnus couldn’t recall the last time someone had looked at him this way. That someone had complimented him and apologized to him, because they didn’t want to lose him. They didn’t want to screw up their relationship. Alexander Lightwood was going to be the end of him.

 “Why don’t we go inside for a drink” Magnus asked his flirtatious smile coming back “Then we can think of a way for you to make things up to me”

Alec reached out for his hand, pulling Magnus closer to him “Sure…let’s do that” Alec said and quickly leaned over kissing Magnus on the cheek and then walked inside swiftly, smiling. Leaving Magnus standing there blushing, with a dopey smile on his face stunned by Alec’s affection.

  _Yupp, I’m screwed_ he thought as he headed back inside his loft, thinking how great the night had turned out to be.


End file.
